


Dead by Dawn

by Yuroxxie317



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of Lemons, M/M, Multi, lots of things that need to be warned about, lots of training/fighting/violence, pairings will be added as the story progresses, this is not all of them yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuroxxie317/pseuds/Yuroxxie317
Summary: It happened overnight. Anyone that fell asleep simply… exploded. A plague is spreading through Seireitei. The Gotei 13 seem to be the only ones affected by it. Tensions run high as the shinigami work to keep everyone conscious, and the 12th Division works closely with the 4th in search of a cure. A race against time begins as the squads realize that they're running out of methods to make sure their allies survive the plague. And the former ryoka work to find the culprit behind the sudden attack, for what else could such a thing be?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku, Kurosaki Isshin/Urahara Kisuke/Original Female Character, Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Unohana Retsu, Kurotsuchi Nemu/Akon
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Wave

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a plot about humanity facing a plague of sleeplessness that I had found on Tumblr and decided that it'd be fun to twist it so that the shinigami are the ones affected by it. There will be lots of lemons and violence throughout. I will warn as I can, please let me know if I miss anything and you would like a warning added. As always, please leave me any thoughts or concerns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first wave of the plague is sweeping through the Gotei 13 and they rush to discover what is happening and how to stop it. Fear and panic ensue as they struggle to understand the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Violence, minor character death, gore, and mentions of lemons to follow. **  
> This chapter is shorter than I'd like, but I really wanted to get this up and out of my head. Forgive any errors, I currently don't have a beta reader. Let me know possible pairings you might be interested in seeing (I'm a sucker for really random pairings! The more out there, the better!). I will try to make some chapters lighter, have some levity to weigh against . . .this. For now, I give you the grim beginnings of the shinigami sleeping plague.

Pale lithe legs tangled with those of her muscled lover, tattoos decorating the latter's in enticing designs. So many nights she'd spent trailing her fingers over that ink, following the path with her lips and smirking at the male's involuntary spasms. As their eyes fluttered shut, sated and exhausted, they felt sleep tugging at their consciousness. There was no better feeling than to fall asleep in his arms, in Rukia's opinion. Though just as sleep threatened to take them, they heard the booming noise coming from the next room, followed by screams of panic. Both shinigami startled fully awake, jumping from the tangled sheets and diving for their respective clothing. Another attack? They couldn't be certain. Fingers grasping their zanpakuto, Renji and Rukia hurried from their private haven. Their piece of utopia shattered by whatever threat had been imposed on them this time. 

Her violet eyes widened in horror at the carnage before her. The shock had stopped her bodily, Renji nearly plowing into her back. A question of what was wrong with her died on his lips as he glanced it for himself over her head. Six beds with nothing but tatters of clothing, covered in so much gore. The stench alone had them holding their breath. There was nothing romantic or cinematic about the sight before them. It was nothing like the movies they'd watched in The World Of The Living. Putrid and metallic smells had them struggling to step into the room. But step they did, zanpakuto drawn, unsure if the threat was still there. 

"They just fell asleep. Just sleeping. They were just sleeping," a blood soaked girl kept repeating as she rocked in a puddle that was the remnant of her fellow shinigami. Her eyes were wide and unseeing, clutching her legs to her chest as she rocked. Renji was amazed she hadn't slipped and ended up even more covered in gore than she was in that moment. 

Shaking his head, he cleared those thoughts away and began searching through the fluctuating lesser reiatsu of the shinigami reacting to the crimson and onyx coated room. Not able to sense anything out of the ordinary, besides the obvious, he began trying to make heads or tails of the situation. Strong hands grabbed the rocking girl from the gore-coated ground and pulled her to the hall, past a stunned Rukia that was trying to come to her own senses. "Focus. Hey. Look at me. You gotta tell me what you saw." Gently, he shook the girl, trying to loosen her tongue enough to give even the smallest insight into what might have happened. All he knew so far was that the obliterated shinigami were sleeping. That was all he'd gotten out of her so far. And even that was just what she'd offered to no one but the odorous air around her.

"They. . .just sleeping. I was. . .reading. Couldn't sleep after training. They just slept. I heard snoring and then. . ." It was more than he'd thought he'd get out of her. His attention was pulled at the appearance of his captain and several other shinigami that were looking to join a fight. 

"There's no one here. This one's not making much sense either," Renji stated as Rukia returned to his side, looking somehow paler as she struggled not to lean against his side. "Don't ask me to go back in there. I'm not going," he informed his captain at the noble's approach. It earned him the arch of a perfectly groomed brow but the captain merely nodded for the moment and continued into the room, barely holding his own composure as he took in the scene within his barracks. 

With carefully controlled breaths, the captain slowly began making his way through the room, instructing the survivors to report to the squad four barracks and struggling not to show his discomfort to them. Though all that succeeded in doing was making them question his humanity, his compassion, watching him move coldly through the room murmuring orders. Shaken, the rest cleared the room, leaving Byakuya to lose his cool for a few stolen moment. Grey eyes took in the carnage and the look crossing his face was not one he'd ever allow another living soul to see. Such weakness was unbecoming of the head of the Kuchiki clan after all. Content that he'd taken in all the information from the scene he could, and refusing to allow his head to tell him that he was just unable to be in there any longer, he stepped into the hall, glancing his adopted sister over. The small female had broken down and was being consoled by Renji as he gave what little information he was able to garner. Unsure what to do, he instructed them to report to squad four as well while he made his report to the head captain. Something was happening there and they had to get to the bottom of it. For a moment, he felt a shred of pity for the poor souls that would have to clear that scene, to cleanse the remains of their fallen comrades from the room. The flash of emotion across his face was unobserved, a fact he was grateful for, his feet carrying him away from the carnage and stench so that he could begin informing the head captain of the incident. 

*~*~* 

Standing between Renji and the twelfth division captain in the middle of the night before the head captain. . .it was not a place that he wanted to be. Byakuya wished that it wasn't necessary but as he inched inconspicuously closer to Renji, the lesser of two evils, he knew that it had to be done. As mad and immoral as Kurotsuchi Mayuri was, he was brilliant and would be able to get to the bottom of things. The man had worked under the genius Urahara Kisuke after all, something he'd heard tales of in his youth. Though Byakuya did feel as though there was a score to settle with Urahara after what had happened with Rukia, he'd welcome even the shinigami deserter and fugitive for an answer to the troubles that were plaguing them. 

The head captain ordered for Kurotsuchi to inspect the scene of the attack, for they didn't know if it was anything else, and try to find an answer. Before Mayuri could part his lips in answer, several more booming sounds followed by panicked screams echoed in the night. 

Three figures moved at an equal speed as they went to investigate the disturbance, not waiting for a dismissal. What did surprise them was finding the head captain already on the scene and asking the gathered few captains there what had happened. It took several minutes to discover that it was the same that had happened back in the squad six barracks. The carnage seemed to be spreading through the Seireitei, one squad at a time.

"If those sleeping are the only ones affected, do we issue orders that no one can sleep?" came Byakuya's cultured and even voice as he rejoined the other ranking officers with the head captain. It sounded absurd but not a single victim had been awake, all of them had been deep in slumber when they met their end. Renji had to be delirious or in shock because all that he could think about was a movie that Ichigo had shown him when he went to the world of the living, of teenagers forcing themselves to stay awake because of a killer demon in their dreams. Even that seemed plausible to him in that moment.

"If that's what it takes until these attacks are dealt with. If it affects those awake, then we know that we can rescind the order. For now, we will do what we can to keep Soul Society. I'll be assigning a task force to find out if anyone outside of Seireitei has been affected," was the answer given by the gravelly voice of Yamamoto.

All of the others were noticeably shaken and silent, but no one else was bothering to comment on it. Nothing of the sort had ever happened before, they were unprepared for whatever it was that was exterminating their people. They merely nodded and began the preparations to follow the given orders, cringing as several more explosions were heard. The sooner they issued the order, the sooner they hoped they could stave off the end of the shinigami. The question was: how long could they all stay awake? And would it be long enough for the situation to be resolved? Each of them felt the weight of the race against time, and they knew the worst possible outcome. 


	2. Hand of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shinigami have begun finding ways to stave off sleep as best they can. But Yamamoto can see that it's going to be a daunting task. With no other choice, he summons someone that he believes could be the answer to their problem, which he hopes is only temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Lemons, references to non-con/forced incest, and mentions of violence present in this chapter***  
> So I decided to go ahead with my original idea and have my female OC make an appearance. When I was thinking of ways to keep them awake for extended periods of time, she came to mind again and again. You'll see why soon. But I did change some canon, fitting her in where she felt most comfortable (as in she was the one that wanted to be there), and hopefully y'all don't mind it too much. If she doesn't sit well with y'all, let me know, I'm always happy to change things and save her for the stories in my head that are just for me.  
> For anyone concerned about her being all powerful or a Mary Sue, I promise that I have some limitations set on her and will be explaining them in the next chapter. While she is powerful, for obvious reasons, she's limited, and sometimes completely so.  
> Anyways! Y'all enjoy! Feel free to leave any comments or concerns for me!

Tearing his eyes away from the training grounds, the head captain sighed and returned to his office. He'd never seen the area so blood-soaked outside of times of battle. The last thing he wanted was them driving themselves to exhaustion and falling asleep involuntarily. While the booming sounds of their plague had lessened, there was still one every so often that would have everyone near flinching, a look of despair taking over their features.

He did worry that his captains could be the next victims. They were expending more time and energy than anyone else, trying to save their squads. His mind went to something he'd never wanted to consider, a thing that he thought he'd never have to ask. Such indecency was beneath someone of his standing, but . . . A sigh sounded as he closed his eyes, knowing that summoning the one he sought would be as simple as wishing the presence of the other person. The only question was if they'd answer, if they'd make the journey there. But he had to try. If only for the sake of his people. 

  
*~*~*

Another moan escaped as she felt Isshin driving his length up and into her, her hips rocking to meet the thrusts of both males. Pale hands grasped her hips with bruising strength as he thrust harder into her ass, her head turning to capture Kisuke's lips in a hungry kiss as she felt him shudder with the approach of his own release that he was struggling to keep at bay. A sheen of sweat coated their bodies as they tangled around one another, both males fighting to keep control until the female between them was sated. Their eyes widened accompanying groans of agony, aching to give into the pleasure her body bestowed on them, hands tightening their grips against her flesh as she screamed and writhed between them. Losing the struggle, the two males followed her into the sweet abyss of ecstasy, her emerald eyes opening, flashing a striking violet as power surged through them. 

The trio lay there, the pale female nestled between them, limbs entangled as they relearned how to breathe. Isshin was the first to find his breath ability to speak, a loving smile gracing his lips as he lifted her chin enough to have her meet his gaze. "Well fed, my love?" he asked softly, eyes flitting to his close friend wrapped around her back as her face nuzzled into his chest once more with a content smile and a short nod. 

"Very," she managed to breathe into Issin's chest, the coarse hairs tickling her lips and cheek. Lifting her left hand, she gingerly ran it through his hair, the onyx stone of her ring catching the light with her movements. "I'd go clean up but. . .I can't move." Laughter bubbled from between her lips, echoed by the men on either side of her with sounds of agreement. 

Kisuke was the first to regain the ability to move, carefully making his way to clean himself up before bringing a wet rag to do the same for the dazed female that had curled up atop Isshin. The sight brought a smile to his face, likening her to a feline with how she was nestled against him. With a little encouragement, he managed to get her to lay back beside him, carefully cleaning away the mess they'd made. His body free of her slight weight, Isshin managed to work his way off the bed to do his own cleanup, pressing a kiss to her head before his trek from the bed.

By the time he got back, he saw her sitting up, brows furrowing as her eyes flashed white. "He's calling me. He never does. . ." she murmured. Apparently her words were too vague, Isshin's face turning to one of concern as he looked from his wife to Kisuke's shocked face. They'd had the same thought, and it was one that had both men ready to break out some old skills to keep that from happening. As she looked between the two before waving her hands. "No, sorry! Not him. It's. . .the old man." That had two pairs of brows rising in surprise. "Guess I should see what's wrong for him to call. . . I'll be back as soon as I can." They nodded, giving her quick kisses before she dressed and went to meet up with Yamamoto. For her, that was just a thought away, standing before him in her clothes from the World of the Living. Modified shinigami garb didn't seem fitting until she knew just what he wanted from her. "You rang?" she asked with a sweet smile, curiosity glinting in her eyes. 

"Insolent as ever, Aika. There's a problem here, and I never thought I would ask you for your assistance this a way." Eyes opening slightly wider, he looked over her befuddled expression and began explaining the situation. Understanding what he was asking, she sighed and tilted her head, thinking over what it would mean. "Discuss it with . . .them." 

"I have to agree, you know that. I'll let them know the situation, but we also know I can't walk away if I can help. You want me to put my mother's curse to use, then I will. Wrong and vindictive as she was, this is . . .the best possible use I could have for it." Nodding in agreement, she knew she'd take a chance to speak with her husband and their occasional lover later. For the moment, she knew that they'd have to alert the captains, at least, to their plans. 

As everyone filed in, she was surprised to see lieutenants standing to the side and a step back from their captains. Well wasn't that interesting? Everyone had variations of a surprised look as she took a seat on the arm of the old man's chair, her own shinigami clothes a far cry from traditional, much to Yamamoto's displeasure. They'd been heavily modified to accommodate her powers, and she knew that they'd raise some eyebrows. Especially since she couldn't part from her knee-high boots. They were a weapon themselves and she always preferred them over the traditional footwear. As if that weren't enough, her perch and the hand that patted her knee over the thigh-high black stockings was. Her gaze went to Yamamoto before appraising the room. _Which name would you prefer I use? Kurosaki is my name in the world of the Living, something **he** would never know. But. . . _ she trailed off, speaking silently with the male that was seated beside her. 

_You will use your real name here. You will have the honor of it and all it holds, the respect it deserves. You are sacrificing much for them,_ came his answer, knowing she'd hear it, even if he didn't share that ability with her. 

_I don't want their respect because of my name. I will gain it or beat it out of them if I have to. I'm in your world. If you want them to know the truth, then use it._ Aika chuckled, noticing the curious glances as everyone settled into their spots. There were three lieutenants without captains, and she tilted her head as she noticed the empty spots. Were those the three that Kisuke had told her about? Most likely. 

"You're all aware of the situation. I asked her to join us, her abilities crucial to getting through this sleepless time. This," he said, motioning to the woman perched on the arm of his chair, "is Yamamoto Aika."

She could hear the surprise spreading through the room, stifling a laugh at how many shocked faces looked her over. None of them knew how she had the name, but they knew what that name meant. "Come on, grandfather, get to the good part."

"Grandfather?" Her gaze went to the surprised male that had spoken out, his long white hair falling around his shoulders and short tendrils over his fair-colored face. "I'm sorry, sensei, but. . .how?" 

_Shall I?_ Aika waited for his nod of approval before looking at the rank gathered before her. "I'll make this elementary school simple. He had a son, that son met my mother, and here I am. While it's not really that simple, I'm here."

"Just because you're his granddaughter doesn't tell us how you're supposed to be of help to us." A brow arched as she spotted the small female that had spoken, her hair short apart from two long braids that were wrapped, gold rings attached at the ends.

"I'll chalk that up to you being cranky because you haven't slept in three days, at least." Aika gave the woman a pointed glance, not backing down from the challenging female. Like a fist flexing inside her, Aika released the edge of her power, letting it flow through the room, ruffling her onyx hair and that of those it brushed against. The sensation of it drew gasps from a few of them and considering stares from more. "I said it wasn't simple, and it isn't. When my father left, not enjoying being under the old man's thumb, he traveled around, searching out a greater power to try and rival that of his own father. Somehow, he met my mother. She was a bored goddess with a lack of worshipers. In exchange for his complete devotion and his constant worship of her, she agreed to give him a power that could surpass his father's. It wasn't the way he wanted, of course, gods are ever tricky like that. Just playing poker with them is a pain." Pausing, she laughed as she noticed even more confused faces, her words hadn't given them anything but more questions. "The power was me, a child born of the line of the strongest shinigami and a daughter of Chaos itself. But dear old pops wasn't really true to his word. His attention went to someone else and my mother grew jealous, cursing the female to be a source of power and raw energy for others. How dare she steal away the attention of the goddess's only worshiper, even if that attention was never wanted in the least, right? That would also be me. I grant power and energy to others, which is why the old man asked me to come help. I'm a last resort. Sucks to get all these titles," she muttered. 

"I hesitated in this decision because of how she shares her power. I cannot order you to take advantage of it, but I present her power and shared energy as a way to keep all of Seretei safe until a cure is found, or the source of the plague is eliminated." All the old man's words did was make confusion return to their faces. How did she share power then? Why was it something that he'd wait to share with them?

"I think the old man's embarrassed to be offering his granddaughter up like a piece of meat. But my mother's curse was so that my punishment would be equal to her imagined slight. My power is shared through . . .carnal acts. Can't say you're pimping out your married granddaughter, right? Or face what that rebellious son of yours did to his only child." Aika sighed as she stood from her perch, heels clicking with a metallic ting with each step as she moved between the two rows of the ranked shinigami. "Guess we're going to be getting pretty friendly soon, huh?"

Their eyes followed her path, taking in the ink decorating her skin, exposed by the barely there clothing that was reminiscent of the very uniform they were. Dainty black chains held the thin straps of the top over her chest in place. One wrapped above her breasts, another beneath them, and a third was wrapped around her waist. The bare skin of her back peeked around the two zanpakuto she had crisscrossed behind her, a detailed pair of feathered wings inked onto her body, taking up the expanse of that smooth surface. Rather than the traditional lower half of the uniform, she had a small pair of black shorts that could barely be called such, exposing the tattoos covering her thighs. A smirk played over her lips as she could feel the appraising stares. Especially on the large piece that went from just beneath the hollow of her throat to the top of her generous bust. "Now that you understand the situation, I have to pop back home for a few minutes. When I come back, you'll see me around. I'm sure this place has changed in the last hundred or so years. If you need me, I'll be wandering aimlessly." With a cheeky grin and a wave to the old man, she disappeared before their eyes. That drew more confusion from them. It wasn't Flash Step, she had just. . .vanished.

With a sigh, Yamamoto quickly silenced the room that erupted into a cacophony of outrage and questions. Of course she'd choose to turn the place on its ear before disappearing.

  
*~*~*  


"So he expects you to just. . .do this?" Isshin asked, making sure that the girls were unable to hear their conversation before looking back to Aika, the woman back in her usual clothing. "You already agreed." It wasn't a question, he knew that she would agree to do it, even if she hated it. Having to use her mother's curse killed her, and he knew it, but she would do it anyways. "I know you didn't come for my approval, just to tell me, but I appreciate that you're letting me know. And you know I won't hold it against you when you come home." Hugging her tight, he sighed and placed a tender kiss to her lips. "I'll let him know. You head back. Don't want anyone else making a mess before you have the chance to help." 

Nodding at his words, she sighed and went to say goodbye to the kids, hugging them tight and promising that her trip wouldn't be as long as the last one. She hated when she had to leave on her long excursions, when she had to spend any time apart from them. As they hugged her as tightly as Isshin had, she sighed heavily, glancing at Ichigo. He was none the wiser about either of his parents, and she wanted to keep it that way. Still, she knew what he went through, what he'd gone through, and she couldn't stop herself from clinging to him longer than she had the girls, wrapping the edge of her power around him in the hopes that it would keep him safe before stepping out the door and returning to Seireitei.

Ichigo frowned, sure that he was mistaken, thinking he'd felt power from his hug with his mother. But. . . He shook his head, telling his sisters he was going to his room before leaving them to their own misery at their mother's absence again.

  
*~*~*  


True to her word, Aika was wandering around Seireitei, watching the various couplings and sparring matches taking place, figuring that was how they'd try to keep themselves awake. A dark brow arched as she turned, tilting her head as she looked at the approaching figure. "Well you are definitely not who I thought would be the first to ask me for help," she purred with a smirk on her lips. "Shall we?"


	3. Waking The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shinigami are all fighting to stay awake, fighting the need for sleep at every turn and in any way possible. The fourth and twelfth divisions are making some leeway, but not in the ways that they had hoped. Will this new development help in keeping the residents of Seireitei alive? Or will it plunge their lives into even more terror and carnage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***LOTS of lemons present in this chapter***  
> As I said in the last chapter's notes, I will be revealing Aika's limitations in this chapter, and a little more of her dark past.  
> Please let me know of any concerns or anything else you may have! Hope y'all enjoy!

"You really shouldn't yawn like that," she softly scolded the Twelfth Division captain. 

Mayuri looked at Unohana Retsu, schooling his features into his usual grin. He knew better than to treat the woman beside him as he did the other captains. There wasn't a single shinigami that didn't fear her. That pleasant face fooled no one. "I might rarely sleep, but even I am starting to feel the toll this order is taking."

The two had been working together, Unohana being the main one to share information, but they were still trying to find a way to end the destruction that came from any of them finding rest. Though, in the process, they had managed to begin formulating a medication that could keep the shinigami awake. At least for a while. However, when the subject came down, they came down hard, nearly falling instantly to sleep. They were trying to find a way to help everyone through it, without having to force Aika to use her curse to their advantage. 

"Then it seems we should find a way to keep your energy up," she murmured, looking to the captain in the seat beside her. 

He was smart enough that he didn't have to ask what she had in mind, noticing the small smirk on her lips. Unohana didn't fight like the others did, and there weren't many other things that could keep them up. As was made obvious by the numerous mostly drunk cups of tea around them. So rather than risk making it more awkward, he merely set the white hat on his head aside, leaning over to capture her full lips with his. The spiked blue hair exposed was a startling shade against his white skin, but she was amused by the contrast. And while she'd never had feelings stir for the male before, she knew that he was their best bet to stay alive and cure everyone, to find the source of it all. Then there was always curiosity's sake as well, needing to take advantage of finding out about something so rarely granted. With that in mind, she returned his kiss, her fingers moving up to trail along the small part of his chest that was exposed, gently dragging her blunt nails against his flesh. 

The feel of her nails on his flesh had him groaning softly, drawing her into his lap. It wasn't a position that he'd thought to find himself in, with her hands running through his azure hair, her hips grinding against his. With a chuckle against her lips, his fingers went to the braid that she tied beneath her chin, carefully removing the skillful plait with the more delicate touches than Retsu had thought him capable of. Surprise was clear on her features as she pulled back from the kiss, her dark locks falling free around her face. The man beneath her was full of surprises, she knew that much. And from the feel of him through their clothes, she also knew that she was about to learn even more of them.

In one quick move, Mayuri stood, setting Retsu on the paper-littered surface before him as he began disrobing. Her eyes widened as she saw more of his body exposed than she ever thought she would. And then his hands were on her, baring all of her to his gaze while hers was still fixed on his nude form. The sensation of his lips on hers once more pulled her from her distracted state, legs wrapping around his as his left hand worked between them at her core. Mayuri found it dripping with her arousal and it brought a smirk to his lips as he plunged two fingers into her, pumping them in and out in an effort to bring more of those pleasure sounds from her. Something she was readily able to give him, her body writhing against his as she neared the edge of her first release, soft pleadings for more sounding against his lips. With a devious smirk, he pulled his fingers free of her, licking them clean as he heard her frustrated groans. She was right, he was far more awake than he had been.

With the snap of his hips, he buried his length inside her, taking pleasure in the scream of ecstasy as she clung to him. What did surprise him was when she urged him back, breathlessly nodding to the chair he'd vacated. That was unexpected but he did as she asked, his hands gripping the backs of her thighs as he lifted Retsu from the table and sat back with her in his lap. It was her turn to smirk as she readjusted atop him and rode him at a furious pace he never thought her capable of. His eyes were transfixed on the way her body moved on him, the bounce of her breasts, the playful smile on her lips. And she was happy to lose herself in giving them both pleasure, her head falling back as she rode him harder, the sounds of their flesh slapping against one another and their moans sounding through the room. She hadn't thought that Mayuri would be so vocal without actually using his frustrating vocabulary. All of it seemed to be a pleasant surprise, especially with how well he fit inside her. 

It didn't take long for her, not with how deeply she was driving his length into her. What she didn't know was how difficult it was for him to hold onto his own control, to keep his release from ruining things to quickly. But as he felt her body clench his length, the walls spasming around him, he cursed as his hands gripped her hips tighter and he spilled himself within the warmth of her core. Probably not the best idea for most shinigami, but he knew that there wouldn't be any mistakes showing up for them. Something he'd made sure of long ago. One daughter was enough. And she was hand crafted by him. With a slight pout on her lips, Retsu stilled for a moment before rolling her hips again. "I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet, Captain Kurotsuchi." 

  
*~*~*  


At the other's hesitation, Ikkaku grinned and thrust his zanpakuto forward, Yumichika barely parrying it. The brunette cursed, not sure why he had agreed to do this in the first place. There were far better ways to stay conscious, but he had given into his best friend's request, unable to keep up his refusals. And this is where he ended up, sparring with Ikkaku. A soft curse escaped as he felt the tip of Hōzukimaru slice his arm before he moved a good distance away. With the shake of is head, Yumichika sheathed his zanpakuto and went back to the front of the Eleventh squad barracks. 

"Hey! Yumichika! I'm not done yet!" Ikkaku called, frustrated at his friend's retreat. 

"I'm bored. We've been doing this for three days. I'm missing my beauty sleep, and I want to save that energy for the asshole responsible." Yumichika was just as frustrated, Ikkaku had noticed and thought that maybe sparring would get his mind off of it, to distract him from that desire to annihilate a threat that they didn't even begin to know how to find. Obviously, it wasn't working. 

"Like you need it. You only need sleep to gather energy for battle. That's it." But Ikkaku just sheathed his own sword, taking a seat beside his best friend. Without thinking about, he reached out and pulled Yumichika against his side, rubbing his arm with idle touches of his hand, his face looking anywhere but at the male beside him.

The contact was definitely surprising, but Yumichika only hesitated a moment before leaning against him, sighing softly. They were close, and everyone had their suspicions about the two, which they would neither confirm or deny. It was no one's business but their own. And while they did take other lovers, the two would find comfort in one another as they had since their time in the Rukongai.

When the brunette pulled away, Ikakku gave him a curious glance. "Don't need to confirm anyone's suspicions," he explained as he stood and motioned for Ikkaku to follow him. They both knew where they were going, to their shared room that no one else had dared to step foot into. Neither said a word as the door closed and the two began undressing, stopping halfway to take over stripping the other. Breath catching at the feel of Ikkaku's teeth digging into his neck, Yumichika bared his lover's body completely to his gaze. His lips teased at the third seat's nipple, tongue flitting out to brush against it and savoring the male's moan that came in answer. 

A frustrated growl escaped Ikkaku's throat as he grabbed his best friend, tossing him onto the nearest bed, and covered the other male's body with his own. Smirking, he kissed down the slender male's body, biting and sucking at his skin until his rigid length brushed Ikkaku's cheek. Onyx eyes turned upward to meet the other male's violet gaze before pressing a kiss to the side of his length. Without warning, he took Yumichika's length into his mouth, sucking and licking him as he worked his head further down until it was completely sheathed inside his mouth and throat. Eyes watering, he slowly lifted his head, taking a needed breath through his nose as his tongue and teeth teased at the crown. Ikkaku looked up once more to watch the beauty's face lost in the pleasure he was granting him, finding a steady pace of sucking and teasing as his head bobbed up and down the other's length. As he did so, his hand found the bottle they kept nearby, slicking his fingers with the lubricant and teasing them at the puckered entrance of his lover. With a gentle touch, he slowly breached his entrance with one finger, working it in and out of his writhing lover, stilling his legs with his upper body as he worked to fit a second finger inside him. His fingers spread the other open before shifting to find that bundle of nerves, to find what would have Yumichika spilling down his throat. Or it would if he gave it too much attention. Instead, he teasingly brushed it before thrusting his fingers again, savoring the mewling pleas of the man beneath him. 

Pulling back, he lifted his head with a soft 'pop' and slid his fingers free of the other male, smirking down at him. Ikkaku made quick work of coating his aching length with the lubricant before leaning over the other male to capture his lips as his length nudged against that puckered opening. With as much ease as he could manage, Ikkaku began pushing into him, their groans muffled by the contact of their lips and tangled tongues. It was achingly slow as he worked his thick member into his best friend, pausing and waiting for the other to adjust. When he was fully inside Yumichika, he breathed a sigh into their kiss and began at a slow pace of thrusts, loving how the slender male pushed his hips up to meet him. The more comfortable the violet-haired beauty got, the quicker and harder he was able to go, his length hitting just right in the other male to bring the most wonderful sounds from him. Leaning back on his knees, he watched the way Yumichika twisted and writhed on the bed, his calloused fingers digging into the prominent hips beneath his grasp. 

A cry was his only warning before he felt the warmth of his lover's release coat their stomachs, his body tighten so painfully around him. But it was the best sort of pain, the kind that had him craving more. All he could manage was a few more thrusts until he lost himself to the pleasure, lost in an abyss and only grounded by the touch of Yumichika's hands on his arms. He hadn't realized that he'd collapsed on the other male, breath coming in pants as he carefully separated their bodies and laid beside his lover, pulling him close. "Twenty minutes and your ass is mine again," he growled out. 

"Such ugly words," Yumichika panted with a soft smile. "I'll hold you to them."

  
*~*~*  


"Well?" Aika looked at the male expectantly, chuckling at the shyness that seemed to radiate off of him. The blush on his cheeks was a lovely touch, and it made her feel bad that he had to ask her for something that was obviously difficult for him. A tattooed hand reached out to gently take his. "How about you start with your name?" she offered. 

That blush increased as Hisagi looked at the hand holding his. Hers was so soft and delicate, even beneath the ink that decorated the back of it. Breath hitching, he nodded, glad that she wasn't making fun of him for his clumsiness. At least not yet. When it came to women, he lost the cool and detached demeanor that he normally had, and it made things difficult. Or it did when he had a real interest in them. The woman before him was one he was curious about, and he was bashful because he was taking advantage of something that was obviously difficult for her. "Hisagi Shuuhei," he mumbled, squeezing her hand slightly. 

"If I drop the Yamamoto for my new last name, would it make you more comfortable?" Perhaps he'd like her to remove the reminder that she was the Old Man's granddaughter. At his nod, she chuckled. "I usually go by Kurosaki Aika. It's nice to meet you." Apparently that wasn't better, his eyes growing as large as saucers as he looked her over. 

"K-Kurosaki? As in Kurosaki Ichigo?" He didn't see a resemblance between the two, but that was the first thing that he thought of at her other name.

Sighing, she nodded. "So you know him. He does make an impression, doesn't he?"

"Is he . . .are you. . . how. . ." His lips shut tight and he looked at the woman, not sure how to proceed.

"Come on. Let's go talk somewhere. Then if you still need my help, you can have it. Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, Aika began leading the male back towards the first squad barracks. That got a reaction out of him, wanting to know where she was taking him. "I doubt you want to explain bringing me back to your squad's barracks. I'm not going to ask you to get a room for the night. And with who brought me here, where do you think that I would be staying. Come on, my room's secluded so no one will overhear or pay attention to who I bring back. That is the point, right?" At his nod signaling that he would acquiesce, she led him back towards her room. Back in the privacy of her quarters, she let go of his hand and sat on her bed, leaning down to begin unlacing her boots.

"C-can you leave those. . .on?" was his shy request, eyes averting as she agreed with a chuckle. "How do you know Kuroskai Ichigo? Why don't you look like him?" 

"He's my son. And I did look like him once, years ago. My hair was a few shades darker than his and my eyes were of a similar color. Harder to be found when you don't look like yourself anymore," she answered. 

"So you can change your appearance? You're some all-powerful shinigami god hybrid?"

"I can, but anyone could with the right tools. I'm not all-powerful. I have some abilities I worked long and hard to gain and perfect. Some of it was taught to me. But no one is infallible, not even the gods. These," she told him, indicating the tattoos decorating her body, "are backup. A zanpakuto can break, an ability can be negated. No one expects a hidden power. And my powers can be contained, almost all of them, but that's my secret. But another reason the Old Man didn't want to ask me to do this is because it drains me. I'm giving but I can't take. I lose my ability to be powerful on my own when I grant power and energy to others. Anything else?" Her tone was light, but tired. The one hope she had was that he'd answer these sorts of questions for others, that she wouldn't have to keep repeating herself.

With a nod, he sat beside her on the bed after a moment of hesitation, his hand gently going to the exposed flesh of her thigh. His fingers dipped gently beneath the top of the hose, rubbing at her inked skin as his lips were tentative against hers. It was sweet, his hesitance, but she knew that he had some reason for searching her out, and she wasn't going to lie, she was going to fulfill her role for being there. Gently, she pushed him back on the bed and deepened the kiss, her hands slipping under his clothes as her hips ground down against his. She could feel how much he wanted to give in, feel it digging into her through her shorts, but he was still treating her like she was delicate, that she might break if he were to give in. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered . "It wasn't an order. You only need to be here if you want to be." Or needed to, which is what she gathered. Lithe fingers trailed over the tattoos gracing his comely face, a soft smile playing over her lips. If she hadn't given her heart away already, she knew that he would be someone she could enjoy spending time with. She could feel his strength, his resolve, and she knew he wasn't there for himself. 

Sighing, he laid back on the bed and looked up at her curious face. "My captain was one of the traitors. I'm running the squad on my own, trying to keep my people alive, do the job of a captain, and help the other squads at the same time." Her face was sincere, he didn't feel ashamed for needing her help when she looked at him like that. 

"So you're exhausted. Most people are. And you've done so much, stepping up to the plate and helping so many people. This isn't the time to wear yourself out. But if you need it, I'll be here to help you." 

"I'm sure you'd rather be at home than. . ." His lips shut tight, unable to say what he was thinking.

But it was on his face, and she laughed as she finished the thought for him. "Than be passed around like a common whore? But I'm not. I've turned down a few offers, offered to fight them instead. One nearly pissed himself as he ran off, and I remember him being a lieutenant. Never seen a guy that big run away so quickly. I told you, it drains me. The ones coming to me for selfish reasons, not even trying to help others, I found no reason to help them. You'd be the first." It was a shame she'd spent so much of her energy with her lovers before she left. "This is. . .I do have to do this every so often. Another aspect of the curse. My mother called it a 'feeding', but it's more like a siphon? If I hold too much of the energy inside for too long, I lose control. I become a devious bitch like her, only a lot worse. Monstrous was what Kisuke had called it the last time it happened. So in a way, it helps me to do this as well." 

That did make him feel a little better, less like she was being taken advantage of. She had control, she had a say in who she helped. Cheeks flushing, he realized that she'd chosen to help him before anyone else, that he was the first she'd brought to her bed. The thought had his heart racing as his hands ran up the backs of her thighs to the swell of her ass. His fingers dug into the flesh he found there, groaning at how she felt beneath his touch. An answering groan sounded in her throat as she resumed rocking her hips against his, content that his concerns were assuaged for the moment. 

And they were. His hands gripped tighter as he rolled them over, pressing her back in the bed while his hands trailed up and over the revealing clothing. The tattoos being a source of power made sense as to why she wasn't covered more, that it wasn't just to draw more attention to herself as some had said. As comfortable as she looked in it, he wondered if she enjoyed wearing it, if she longed for something else. All the things she told him just made Hisagi feel for her, want to protect her from harm. She'd been through enough in his eyes, but it seemed it would never end for her. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts aside as he started to try to unwind the chains holding her clothes in place. A chuckle escaped her lips as she reached up and showed him the hooks holding them in place. He made quick work of them, letting them fall aside followed by her top as his hands went to her shorts. They were trickier as he nearly caught them in the heels of her boots. When his finger caught one of the heels, he hissed and pulled it back, eyes widening as he saw blood pooling in his cut. "What?" 

"They're blades that I paint black. I told you, my powers can be contained with . . .and a zanpakuto can break. A girl's gotta have a contingency plan." Her words made him frown. How many times had that sort of thing happened to her? What had she had done to her that she had so many backup weapons? His lips brushed her thigh as he tossed the small article of clothing aside and then stood to strip himself bare. Aika sucked in a breath at the contact, her eyes darkening as she watched each inch of his body being exposed to the light.

He was gentle at first, exploring every inch of her body, laving each piece of art on her skin with his tongue. It hadn't taken long for her to realize why he'd asked her to leave the boots on, using them to guide her how he wanted. Aika had been surprised at the skill he showed, how he pleasured her, how his face looked so free when he finally gave up control and took what he needed from her. Energy surged into him as her eyes flashed a striking violet color, her body bowing as she rode through her release and felt his filling her. Panting, she stroked his dewy back and shoulders with light touches, her lips pressing to his head. "Who is she?" she murmured. 

"Who?" he mumbled against her neck, his hands still gripping her hips as he savored the feel of being inside her for as long as he could. 

"The one you're pining after. Sorry, when I do that, I get flashes of stuff like that. I wasn't trying to intrude."

"Another lieutenant," he murmured after a few moments of silence. "I thought she might have had an interest in me but. . . I think she's in love with someone else." His chest ached at the thought, gazing down at the woman beneath him. That was his lot in life, to be interested in women that were already in love with someone else, it seemed. Hisagi took her left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing around the ring adorning her finger. "How do you do that? The sharing?"

"I guess 'it's a curse' isn't enough of an answer. It generally works with both parties orgasming. Or all parties when there's more than one. My orgasm triggers the powers to surge, the other's orgasm opens them and allows them to take it in. What we did was fun, but it's not actual intercourse that's important. We could've done anything and it would've worked. There just had to be some sort of contact." It was something she got tired of explaining but there would undoubtedly be more questions when she was presented to those that had never met her before. Aika barely managed to suppress a smile as she remembered a few that would know about her abilities from her last visit, though it'd been shared then by choice, not necessity. Perhaps she'd pay them a visit when she had restored a little more of her energy. "I meant it, Shuuhei. You can come to me when you need to." 

"Thank you," he murmured in reply. But he knew that she was unattainable. What she offered was help and nothing more, he'd never be able to find someone he wanted to court that would accept him in such a way. It was a bittersweet moment, being there in her caring embrace. After a few more stolen moments, he'd pulled away and cleaned them both up before going to dress. "I'll see you around, Kurosaki Aika."

At his exit, she sighed and dressed in her normal clothing. If there was an attack, she'd deal with it, but she'd rather feel a little less exposed for a while. Her conversation with him had opened up a lot of old wounds, brought up things she thought that she'd gotten past. But as she went to the foot of her bed and found the lock box hidden beneath, she sighed. Inside was the one thing that would render her nearly powerless. Her energy could be taken, but she was useless in battle with it on. A 'gift' from her mother to control her, gifted to her father before he'd used it in ways she'd never wanted him to. It was meant to control her, to train her and harness her power for his ambitions. But . . . Shaking her head, Aika hid it away, better than before, and walked out of her room. With her arms wrapped tight around her, she sought out the two she'd thought of as friends before she'd had to leave the last time, one of which she'd been able to help for as long as she'd been there. And while she'd wanted to wait to see them, she needed some semblance of comfort then, not more people asking inane questions and diving into things she'd rather not think about. 

Feeling eyes on her, she sighed and looked towards where she'd felt the presence of another person. A brow arched in surprise at the pain shown on the other's face. That was not a face of wanting or desire. While trepidation went through her, she knew better than to show her discomfort. Instead, she unwrapped her arms and set her hands on the bit of skin exposed at her waist by the bottom of her snug turtleneck, fingers brushing the top of her black jeans. "I take it you're not here for an energy boost and an afternoon delight then."


End file.
